


【盾铁】abo

by Yamada3246



Category: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246
Summary: ABO初尝试有🍖
Kudos: 12





	【盾铁】abo

**Author's Note:**

> ABO初尝试  
> 有🍖

作为复仇者中的一员，没人知道，Tony Stark其实是个omega。

Tony本以为自己可以瞒天过海，可是最近，他的情况似乎变得更糟糕了。是的没错，托尼的发情周期越来越短，万不得已，他只好把自己关在实验室里，靠着抑制剂来度过这该死的发情期。

“嘿，Pepper, 这两天有看到Tony么？”

已经三天不见Tony的Steve，似乎有些担心他的这位老朋友到底在干什么去了。

“队长，别担心，Tony哪儿也没去，他只是在自己的实验室里研究新的战衣呢”

Steve眉头皱了皱，随即又问到

“那他这三天都没有出来过？或者是找过你么？”

“没有，他这几天没有踏出实验室半步，就连他在实验室里，还是我前天去找他Jervis告诉我的”

Steve越想越觉得不对劲，于是决定亲自去实验室看一看

“辛苦你了Pepper, 我去楼上看看他”

“队长，友情提示，看归看，不过离实验室远一点，保不齐你去的时候又有什么不明物体飞出来了”

听了Pepper的话，Steve笑了笑

“嗯，知道了，那我先上去了”

和Pepper告别完，Steve便向着实验室的方向走去了……

刚走到门口，拥有四倍听力的Steve就将头探到了墙面上，然后仔仔细细听着里面的一举一动。然而，一分钟过去了，Steve什么都没有听到……

“或许，托尼睡着了？”

带着些许疑问，史蒂夫唤醒了Jervis

“Jervis，Tony最近在实验里干什么？”

“报告队长，Sir不允许我说”

……

“连我也不可以么？”

“是的，抱歉队长”

“不过队长，您有最高权限，您可以使用最高权限”

Jervis不提，Steve甚至都忘了自己还可以使用最高权限

“好，Jervis，启动最高权限”

“好的队长，请稍等”

随着实验室的门缓缓被开启，一股奶香味儿的信息素瞬间包裹了Steve全身，Steve左看看，右看看，终于，在桌子旁边的沙发上，他找到了Tony 

“Tony？Tony？”

Steve一边小声呼唤着Tony的名字，一边缓缓向沙发的方向走去

绕过桌子，来到沙发旁，地上的场景着实让Steve吓了一跳。此时的Tony正昏睡在沙发上，而他的周围也散落了大大小小的抑制剂和注射剂

“oh god！Tony难道是个omega？”

伴随着空气中浓烈的omega信息素的气味，这更加坚定了Steve的想法

Steve连忙蹲下身，将Tony抱在怀里，使劲的摇了摇

“Tony！Tony！wake up！”

“唔……”

在Steve的一阵狂轰乱炸下，Tony终于被吵醒了。Tony缓缓睁开了双眼，感受到alpha特有的信息素，让本就在发情期的Tony变得更加难受了

“唔……你是怎么进来的，快，快出去”

Tony一边让Steve赶紧离开，一边努力挣脱他的怀抱，并试图用尽全身力气将他推开

“Tony，为什么不早点告诉我？”

现在的Steve很是愤怒，他气Tony为什么要隐瞒自己是个omega的身份

“Steve, 你快离开！你，你不知道你的信息素会扰乱我么？有什么事，我们以后再说好么？”

语毕，Tony艰难的撑起身子，然后爬到桌子旁，试图捡起散落在地上的的抑制剂

“够了！你不可以再用了！你已经注射的够多了！”

Steve急忙抓住了Tony的双手，限制住了Tony将抑制剂推进身体的动作

“Tony，你知道的，抑制剂已经没用了，你现在最需要的是一个alpha！”

“有没有用只有我最清楚，我需要的是再推两针抑制剂，而不是什么该死的alpha ”

“唔……没事的话，就麻烦你离开这里吧”

Tony的呻吟声像一团热火一样不断撩拨着Steve的全身，加上Tony散发出来的浓郁的奶香味儿，一切仿佛都在不停的挑动着Steve的自制力

Steve也不知怎么了，他不受控制的将Tony紧紧抱在怀里，然后将鼻子埋在他的侧颈，并不断汲取着腺体散发出的阵阵香气

“Tony, 让我来做你的alpha”

Tony凭借着他仅存一丝理智生气的说

“你是疯了么Steve？你，你到底知不知道自己在说什么啊”

Steve轻轻的含住Tony的耳垂，而后在他的耳边轻声说到

“我现在呀，清醒的很”

Steve随即将Tony整个人压在了桌子上，左手还紧紧的钳住了他试图挣脱的双手

“唔……你不可以Steve”

Steve的右手不断在Tony的身上来回游走，最终停留在了Tony的嫩穴处

“我为什么不可以？嗯？”

隔着裤子，Steve使坏般的把自己的下体来回磨蹭着Tony的嫩穴

“唔……”

一阵阵的呻吟声从Tony的口中传出，此刻的他仿佛一个布娃娃般，任由Steve的摆布

“别怕，一会儿，我会让你舒服的”

他将Tony的裤子缓缓脱下，映入眼帘的是Tony粉嫩的阴茎和可爱的嫩穴。刚才的挑逗已经让Tony的下面流了不水出来，但Steve知道，这些还远远不够，于是他将含在嘴里的手指拿了出来，而后又慢慢的插进了Tony的嫩穴

突如其来的异样感让托尼不断的扭动着自己的身躯，他一边使劲夹紧自己的双腿，一边将身子不断的向上拱

“乖，不要动，一会就好了”

Steve将空出来的左手放在Tony的阴茎上，不停的来回撸动，似乎想通过这种方式来缓解Tony的不适

“唔……快，快停下，我，我好难受”

Tony嘴上虽这样说着，但Steve手上的动作可丝毫没有停下的意思

“现在就不行了，那一会儿可怎么办啊”

毕竟这是Tony的第一次，虽然他已经做好了万全的准备来迎接一位alpha，但是Steve还是小心翼翼的等待着一个绝佳的机会进入……

此刻，Tony的奶香味儿和Steve的薄荷味儿相互交织在空气中，这仿佛绝佳的催情剂不断侵蚀着两人的理智

“乖，Tony，我要进来了”

面前的Tony大腿长得极开，阴茎和嫩穴都“大方”的向Steve敞开着，仿佛在向他招手

Steve不慌不忙的将自己青筋跳动的阴茎缓缓插向Tony的嫩穴中，只是挤进去一个龟头，这种触电般的感觉瞬间从Steve的下体传到头顶，噗嗤一下，Steve忍不住将阴茎插进去了大半个，痛的Tony只好一边用双手紧紧抓住Steve的后背，一边大声骂道

“操你的，Rogers”

Steve自然是没有理会Tony的咒骂，他将健硕的手臂撑在Tony的头顶，然后狠狠地吻向他的嘴，试图将到嘴的脏话堵回去

Tony努力想把压制在自己身上的Steve推开，无奈Steve太过强壮，被操弄的Tony根本就不是他的对手。身下，随着Steve不断的抽动，阴茎进入洞穴噗嗤噗嗤的羞耻声响彻在整个实验室内，而Tony被压抑的呻吟声也接连不断的充斥在两人身边，快感迅速就贯穿了Steve的全身……

随着抽动了十几下后，Steve终于舍得松开了Tony的嘴，他小心翼翼的将阴茎抽出，然后将Tony抱下桌子，让他半趴在桌子旁

Steve用沾了口水的手摸了摸自己的龟头和Tony的嫩穴，随后搬起托尼的左腿，让自己的阴茎对着那个洞口狠狠地插了进去

“啊……”

Steve的下体仿佛整根进入了Tony的嫩穴中，痛感一下子从下面冲到了Tony的头顶，他疼的除了在心里骂了100遍Steve之外，只能不断的发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。随着Steve的操弄，下面的水似乎也越来越多了，有些甚至顺着Tony的腿流了下来，但是，这于Steve来讲，简直就是绝佳的润滑剂，有了这些淫水，Steve的进入就可以更加顺畅了

此刻的Steve仿佛一个野兽一般，毫无理性的冲撞着Tony的身体，而身下的Tony除了时不时的发出一些呻吟声，早已没力气了，只能任由Steve的摆布。Steve将自己的下体放在嫩穴里仿佛来回探寻着些什么，忽然，一个小口阻挡住了Steve的“步伐”，Steve随即笑了笑，因为他知道Tony马上就要彻底属于他了

随后，Steve轻轻的放下了Tony的左腿，然后将Tony转了个身，使他背对着自己，双手紧紧捏住他圆润的臀肉后，将臀瓣狠狠掰开后，Steve便朝着那个小口使劲一顶

因为太痛了，Tony的眼角被逼出了生理性泪水，汗水也沁湿了他的头发，Tony只觉得现在的Steve根本就不是他所认识的队长，身下的撕裂感虽然已经有所减轻，但毕竟这是他的第一次，他还是觉得好痛好痛……

似乎是感受到了身下人儿的颤抖，Steve随即将唇轻轻的靠近Tony的肩胛骨，然后顺着他的背沟一路舔了下来。Steve还沉浸在身下的快感中，他想要进一步扩大Tony的小穴，然而此时的托尼已经开始无意识的缩紧他的穴肉，试图阻止Steve进一步进攻，但他不知道的是，这种做法只会更加激发Steve的兽性，以至于随着Steve的每一次进出，他都能清楚的看到因为紧缩而被肉棒带出的粉色穴肉，混杂着白色和一丝血红，这画面就更加刺激Steve了

桌上的资料沾满了两人“爱的痕迹”，Tony趴在桌子上被Steve顶的一颤一颤的，Steve慢慢俯下身，将Tony被汗水浸湿的头发别到了耳后，然后缓缓含住Tony的耳垂轻声说道

“辛苦你了宝贝儿”

“抱歉，让你痛了，但是我爱你”

此刻Steve的下体还深深的埋在Tony的体内不舍得离开，他慢慢松开Tony的耳垂，随后将鼻子贴近Tony的侧颈，深深嗅着Tony奶香味儿信息素的味道

“以后，你只能被我一个人标记”  
……


End file.
